Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
The mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication, image and video capturing through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and image and video displaying on a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functions for supporting game playing and working as multimedia players. In particular, current mobile terminals can receive multicast signals including visual contents such as videos and television programs.
As functions of a mobile terminal are diversified, the mobile terminal becomes the multimedia player with multiple functions of capturing images or videos, playing back music files or video files, gaming, and receiving broadcasting programs.
To support and increase the functionality of the terminal, the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal can be taken into account.
In particular, even though hardware performance of a camera installed in the current terminal has been remarkably improved, relevant software has not been sufficiently developed. Moreover, since the multimedia device is generally provided with a processor with high performance, a user can properly utilize the high-performance processor and camera when photographing an image through the camera
In case of photographing though the terminal, there may be cases where a person's face on the photograph is too small to recognize. For instance, when a user requests people to take a photograph using the user's terminal, most of the people take the photograph without changing a camera setting of the terminal. In this case, most of the photograph may be taken up by the surrounding environment and the user's face may be too small to recognize.
In addition, some existing terminals may have functions of simultaneously photographing a plurality of images and allowing their users to select desired images from the plurality of the images. However, the terminals has a disadvantage in that if an object or a person on the images is too small, the number of the desired images may not be sufficient. In other words, since the existing terminals do not provide functions of automatically enlarging a person on an image and displaying the enlarged one, the users have difficulty in selecting a desired image.
In case that images are photographed using a terminal, if the terminal has functions of automatically enlarging people or objects on the images and providing the enlarged images to its user, the user may easily save desired images. In consideration this, such a terminal that provides improved convenience needs to be developed.